ANGEL
by Ai-Con
Summary: Este es un breve FalcoXFox. Ogala que les guste


Bueno finalmente después de dos intentos, he escrito mi primer fanfic de FalcoXFox completo (¡YEAH! xD) y yo creía que nunca lo terminaría, ya que en lo general la mayoría de mis fanfics (ONESHOT) los termino en unos 5 días, pero finalmente lo conseguí.

El fic es corto pero aun asi espero que se a de su agrado, ya que en las veces que he visto este sitio no hay un FalcoXFox y eso me entristece mucho. (T^T) A si que si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no les gusto también dejen Reviews, yo aceptara las criticas, consejos, peticiones, alagos Etc.

Aclaraciones: Star Fox no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, pertenecen a la gran compañía de videojuegos NINTENDO, El fanfic esta hecho con la intención de entretener y no con intenciones de lucro.

Titulo: Ángel

Personajes: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi.

Contenido: Romance.

Capítulos: 1

Escrito Por: Aicon

_-__~Ángel~__-_

La noche era fría, temblaba al sentir como el viento helado rosaba su suave pelaje pardo, estaba sentando cerca de una chimenea la cual tenía mucho fuego, pero aun temblaba hasta que llego el.

Al ver a su compañero abrazándose a si mismo para darse un poco de calor le daba una sensación de ternura, se acerco lentamente hasta llegar con el.

Se quito su chaleco blanco para cubrirlo y asi dejara de temblar como una frágil hoja balaceándose de un árbol en otoño.

"_Gracias"_ fue lo que dijo el Zorro

"_De nada"_ contesto el halcón

Fox dejo de temblar ya que la prenda de Falco lo calentaba, normalmente el no hacia eso con una chica, pero ¿con un hombre?

"_finalmente dejaste de temblar"_

"_fue gracias a ti"_

"_mmm...descuida"_

"_se siente...tan cálido" susurro el zorro en voz baja._

Fox ya estaba bastante "caliente" pero tenia mucho sueño, a un sentado se quedo dormido.

Falco ve al zorro dormido le dio más ternura, lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo miro muy bien, Fox parecía un ángel, tenía muchas cosas que poseían los ángeles: bondad, ternura, felicidad, inocencia y belleza, camino con el zorro dormido en sus brazos para poder llevarlo a su habitación.

Un ángel cargaba consigo el halcón, un ángel que fingía estar dormido para aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Finalmente llego a la habitación de Fox, coloco al zorro con delicadeza en su cama, le quito su chaqueta por que sabia que un simple pedazo de tela no lo cubriría de frio mientras estuviera dormido, busco en el ropero para encontrar una cobija, y finalmente la encontró.

La cobija era verde con cuadriculas rojas, cubrió al zorro con ella, lo acobijo muy bien, y acomodo la esponjosa almohada.

Finalmente termino de de acostarlo bien, decidió que ya debía irse, pero no sin cumplir un deseo que lo obsesionaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se acerco al zorro o mejor dicho al ángel y lo miro con mucha atención, el poseía un tentador cuerpo, un delicado rostro, unos irresistibles labios, los deseaba saborear.

Acerco su pico lentamente, pudo sentir la respiración cálida

Su pico llego a chocar con los labios del zorro.

"_**que delicia**_**"** pensaba Falco, ya que nunca es su vida había besado a alguien quien realmente amara tanto, después de todo era un beso tierno y apasionado.

El plan del zorro había funcionado a la perfección, poso sus brazo sobre el cuello del halcón.

Se sorprendió mucho de que Fox estuviera despierto, pero a un asi al menos sentía una bella sensación.

Se separaron rápidamente, por que les faltaba oxigeno.

Se miraron fijamente, los dos tenían las mejillas rojas como tomates y se saboreaban con sus lenguas lo que quedo del beso.

"_¿estabas fingiendo ángel?" pregunto Falco con una sonrisa maliciosa._

"_si, ¿tiene algo de malo?" le pregunto Fox con la misma sonrisa._

"_bueno, tendré que castigarte por mentirme"_

En menos de que se diera cuenta Fox, Falco lo tenia aprisionado en su cama, los dos tenían unas miradas lujuriosas.

"_no me equivoque, los ángeles son bastante listos... y también bellos"_ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a besar al zorro.

Se besaron nuevamente, se empezaron a desvestir con delicadeza mientras que los beso de Falco bajaban al cuello de Fox y el solo soltaba unos cuantos gemidos.

El único testigo que vería su "ritual" de amor seria la Luna.

~Fin~

Espero que allá sido de su agrado, debo aclarar que este fic tarde solo dos horas en escribirlo, Asi que no todos los ONESHOT tardo en escribirlos en 5 días, también escribo otros Fic de otras series, videojuegos, anime y originales.

Como dije antes dejen Reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto, yo aceptare con gusto sus críticas, consejos, peticiones, alagos etc.

Sin más que decir gracias por leer el Fanfic trabajare para poder seguir escribiendo más fanfic de esta parejita.

_-Aicon fuera-_


End file.
